The Dragon Cut
by Bionic Slime
Summary: We know how "MLP: The Movie" played out, but what if we took a second look at the movie's events through a perspective other than a pony's, like a dragon's? See behind the eyes of Spike the dragon and experience the movie through his POV. See what he thought about being turned to a Pufferfish, how Rarity affects his heart and what he really thinks of Capper! *Alt. Movie One shot!*


" **The Dragon Cut"**

 _Hello every pony! Yes, believe it or not, I took very SHORT break from writing my "Strange Yet Wonderful" story to make a quick little something I've been wanting to make for a while. I wanted to write this sooner but I needed to wait until the "My Little Pony: Movie" came out on video so I could refresh myself on certain scenes and lines of dialog. That being said, I tried to be as accurate as possible but forgive me if the dialog isn't EXACTLY identical to the movie's. Obviously with a story like this some liberties are going to be taken but overall I think I made this feel as closely interconnected to the movie as possible._

 _This lengthy one shot jumps around the events of the movie so SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE, OBVIOUSLY. The idea is seeing the events of the movie (and afterwards) through the eyes of everyone's favorite dragon! Spike routinely gets the short end of the stick (movie included) so I wrote this as a way of giving the little guy the attention and focus he truly deserves. I even mixed in some "4th wall Sparity" references at the very end. Hence why I call it "The Dragon Cut" you know like, "Director's cut?" HA...I'm clever and stuff :p But in all seriousness! All characters, rights, names and story elements of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" and "My Little Pony: The Movie" all belong to Hasbro and not me. Lyrics for Sia's song "Rainbow" do not belong to me either and I take not credit for them. Credit for the excellently drawn Spike cover goes to deviant art user "Jhayarr23".  
_

 _With that cleared out of the way, enjoy the story!  
_

* * *

"Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through!"

So much to do, so much to do!

The pudgy, purple dragon scampered across the crowd of ponies like a scaly rocket; a bountiful arm full of scrolls jumbling in his little arms. Colorful flags decorated the sky, carts and wagons boasting a variety of offerings, high ranking princesses and pop stars; this friendship festival truly has everything. The young drake truly had to tip his hat (if he had one that is) to Twilight. This was going to be the most spectacular party Equestria has ever witnessed.

 _I just hope Twilight isn't totally freaking out over every…ugh…what am I saying…of COURSE she is totally freaking out over everything! She's the princess of panic attacks._

He chuckled rousingly at his little joke. As much as he loved Twilight; and he truly did, she was the closest thing he had to a real mother/family; she was known for freaking out over the smallest, most trivial things. Having served her loyally as her number one assistant since birth, no pony knows her like he knows her.

"I know the princesses are going to totally love what she's got planned. It sounds beyond awesome…heh…even if I don't really understand how the whole thing is supposed to work," he mused sheepishly.

The sight of Canterlot castle stood welcomingly to his glittering jade eyes. Inside those towering walls stood the 4 most powerful ponies in Equestria, one of which he had the privilege and honor of working with, living with and being friends and family with.

"Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves."

Yup, that defeated, overly stressed out groan couldn't come from any other pony other than Twilight. The dragon ventured in; arms still chock full of scrolls and ready to help the princess of friendship before her brain cracks like a cheap piñata.

 _I really don't see what the big deal is. Twilight is the best organizer around; she can totally handle this festival thing. She keeps acting all nervous around Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence, but she's friends with ALL of them, why still act on edge? I just never get why she can't unwind like they do. Not like anything bad is going to happen today. I mean heh, come on. All 4 princesses in one spot, all kinds of guards, magic and dozens and dozens of ponies; seriously, who would EVER be stupid enough to try anything today?_

* * *

The decorations, the food, the gems! Everything was as colorful and grand as the young dragon had imagined it would be. So many family faces had come from far and wide. Derpy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Party Favor, The Cakes, it truly was an eclectic gathering of ponies.

But despite all the colorful decorations and familiar faces that warmed his young heart, none did so like the radiant, snow white mare with purple curls; who was currently discussing her tediously slow application of gemstone centered bows on Songbird Serenade's stage with Applejack.

 _Rarity…_

Even if Songbird, Sapphire Shores and Coloratura were to all simultaneously appear on this stage and perform the most sky shattering, explosive concert known to ponykind, they would still pale in comparison to the ravishing, elegant pony that had captured his heart from the moment he first laid eyes on her. She had just finished talking to Applejack and was looking directly at the meek, shy little dragon.

 _Holy guacamole! She's looking at you, she's looking at you! Come on, say something. Say something deep and clever. Something that'll make her think you're charming or…er…uh romantic…something, anything. JUST TALK!_

"Oh…hi Rarity," he squeaked; blushing brightly.

 _Really, that's the BEST you could do, HI?! She's known you forever, you spend hours with her in her boutique and hunting gems, she went with you to the dragon migration, and all you say is HI? Come on! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He resigned his not-so-secret crush to the backburner. Rarity did still have a lot to do, after Rainbow Dash botched up the decorations with her "fast fix." The drake settled on munching down a few gems as comfort food. If he couldn't speak his feelings then he could at least treat himself. This is a festival after all. The idea was to have fun, enjoy a show, eat some good food and celebrate friendship.

Everyone was so busy with everything. Everyone had something to do, something to set up and the hype around this party just kept getting bigger and bigger. He twiddled his scaly digits in a senseless manner. Spike continued to follow along, trying his best to closet his crush on Rarity and merrily sing along…as he always had.

Amongst his lemming like following, he found his thoughts starting to wonder. He wondered if Twilight would finally relax once this festival expectedly became a success, he wondered if confessing his feelings to Rarity during the concert would be the "right time," and most importantly; he wondered what was up with those really weird storm clouds that were approaching…

* * *

 _This sucks, this really, really sucks! We're marching through the hottest, most uncomfortable desert ever, we just got our butts kicked by a bunch of weird fuzzy-ape things and a crazy pony with a firecracker for a horn, every pony we know is either locked up in cages or frozen like statues, and on top of ALL of that…_

"OW" he grunted exasperatingly; plucking a wedge of cactus from his tail.

The young dragon could barely keep his eyes open, they were drowning in sweat. Even the lava he belly flopped into with those teenage dragons wasn't as hot as this scorch box. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take, and frankly, the same could easily be said about his pony friends.

 _Whoa…Pinkie Pie is really losing it…and that's saying something! Twilight looks like she hasn't slept in 50 years; Rainbow looks like she's shrinking into nothingness, Fluttershy and AJ don't look so good and Rarity, well…awe who am I kidding? Of course she still looks good!_

His sweat drenched stupor was jarred by the mentioning of a city. Finally! The grungy city certainly didn't have the same friendly vibe as Appleloosa though. Everyone here smelled like armpit socks and looked like they wanted to hurt them. Spike couldn't help but feel even more outsider-ish in this strange new land. They're bright colors and big doe eyes were no doubt attracting every creep and creepy crawly their way.

They soon found themselves knee deep in a most unfriendly looking market. The crowd surrounding them grew uglier and larger, definitely not the crowd they wanted to attract. Someone actually asked Twilight how much for her…gecko.

"Who are you calling a gecko?" he barked indignantly.

 _I can't believe it, this bunch of sick weirdos actually want to buy me?! No wait, they want to buy ALL of us! What is with this crazy place? I know not every place outside of Equestria is super friendly, but these guys are drooling at us like we're merchandise at a Daring Do convention. I got to do something, got to do something to get us out of here. Maybe this is my chance to impress Rarity, yeah. Maybe I can try something and finally get her to notice-_

"Back up everyone! Back. It. Up! Ya'll are in some serious danger," said a mysterious new voice.

Out of nowhere, a bronze colored cat creature leapt into the spotlight and magnetized everyone's attention directly onto him. Dark hair, green eyes, slick voice and a red coat; this Capper character certainly knows how to smooth talk his way out of things, doesn't he? It was nothing short of a miracle how easily he duped those greedy vultures into thinking they were infected with some preposterous virus.

He moved with the swagger of a true ladies man; charming, dashing and apparently in Rarity's star struck eyes; devilishly handsome to boot.

"Capper's my name and charming's my game," Capper purred; bowing admiringly.

Rarity giggled like a school girl filly.

Spike suddenly felt like he _was_ sick with something. Just watching Capper was making his stomach wrench and twist. Every scale and drop of blood boiled with anger at this infuriating display. This guy was no friend, THAT's for sure!

 _Just who the heck does this sneaky creep think he is?! He's playing Rarity like a fiddle. He keeps making all these gross goo-goo eyes at her. The nerve! Of course…heh…I know I'm not one to talk but…at least I'M not trying to trick Rarity. I don't trust this guy, I don't trust him one little bit. Pinkie and Rarity and every pony can buy his Flim-Flammy act but I'm not. And if he so much as touches Rarity…I'm going to burn his fur off until he looks like the slippery naked mole rat I know he is._

* * *

The dragon gasped heavily inside the make shift hot air balloon Twilight had put together. He lay onto his frilled back; sucking in as much air as he could after expelling so much flame. Twilight looked to him with a rushed, apologetic look. He smiled meekly and shook his head. Spike knew Twilight was in a bind and didn't have any time to warn him she was going to use him as a burner.

He was just glad he could be helpful to the group.

The weary and withered group, eventually, safely landed back onto solid ground and resumed their search for the Hippogriffs. Something that furry rat of a cat had _intentionally_ kept from them when they were asking him for help. Thinking about that green eyed backstabber put a savage scowl on the drake's lips.

 _I knew there was something off about that smooth talking snake. How dare he try to sell us like that, treating us like we were some kind of property…all just to save his own flea bitten hide. Bad enough he sold us out, but seeing how hurt Rarity was just made it feel so much worse. She deserves better than that. I…I just wish sometimes she could look at me the same way she looked at Capper._

The drake shook his head; throttling his desires from his fractured mind. He shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that now.

 _That's selfish thinking, buddy. All of our friends and dozens of other ponies are back at Canterlot; sitting in cages like slaves. There's a big bad taking over everything and you're just sitting here worrying about your love life. Got to focus on the mission, got to focus on saving every pony, that's what matters._

Spike looked gloomily at the barren landscape of Mount Aris. The dark, desolate graveyard of empty buildings was just another grim reminder of how hopeless and unpredictable their journey had become. So many crazy things had happened in this single day, each one more disastrous than the last. He sighed as he saw the look of disappointment on his friend's faces. Twilight looked broken; like everything had fallen apart before her very eyes.

Not that he could blame her for thinking that.

 _Every time something good happens, something even worse happens immediately after._

 _First we have the festival of friendship; then we get attacked by the Storm King's forces._

 _We go to find help outside of Equestria; then we get back stabbed by a jackass cat._

 _We end up on a pirate ship with REAL live pirates who (surprisingly) are really cool; but then the bad guys find us and Tempest is probably going to do something nasty to Captain Celaeno and her crew for helping us._

 _Now we FINALLY make it to Mount Aris: the home of the Hippogriffs; and it looks like no one's lived here in forever._

 _Yeah…today blows._

"Did you say something Spike?" Pinkie cheerily asked.

Oh crap! Did he say that last part out loud? He clasped his claws over his lips and shook his head. Twilight would scold the scales right off his back if she knew he was talking like that.

"No uh…yeah I mean…err no…it was-it was nothing, Pinkie," he replied; laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell any pony," she said; cheerfully winking at him. Spike nodded and sighed in relief. "Just remember to be careful next time; this is a PG movie after all," she beamed. Pinkie bounced off in her usual, cheerful, springy pace.

"Wait, what?" he replied; scratching his head.

 _I really need to stop trying to understand her. She makes my brain hurt sometimes._

Twilight and the others had come across a pond. Inside was a glowing, yellow orb like object that seemed to be…singing? The orb had a female's voice attached to it; it seemed alive. Spike, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow followed Twilight in approaching the watery orb.

Before they knew what was happening, the gang had been swallowed up by that little pond. The lone dragon and 6 ponies were drowning in a never ending void of bubbles and utter blackness. It felt like they were being sucked into one of those black hole-thingies Twilight lectured everyone about a while back.

Everything became blurry. Vision was becoming fogged by the suffocating waves, the dragon could feel himself drowning and slipping quicker into a never ending darkness that would claim him; Twilight, his friends and of course…Rarity too. A chubby purple claw reached fruitlessly towards the mare he loved. She was only but a few inches away, but the weight of the water made it feel like she was a million miles away.

After all the adventures he's experienced, all the crazy and wonderful things he's done with his friends, this is how it was going to end. He'd never get to enjoy one of Applejack's apples or Pinkie's parties, never get to critter sit for Fluttershy or watch Rainbow perform another sonic rainboom, and he'd never hear another lecture from Twilight. But worst of all…he'd never get the chance to tell the mare of his dreams how he truly felt about her. Approaching death was once again denying him the words he so longed to speak, death and silence.

He looked to Rarity one last time; longingly, before his eyes blacked out.

 _Rarity…there's so much I wanted to tell you…so much I still wanted to do with you. I can't even scream the words to you with all this water. In truth, if this is the way I had to go then there'd be no other way I'd want it to end, surrounded by all of my friends…my family. I just wish I could have told you once…just ONE time I could have finally finished saying what my little heart has wanted to say. Rarity…I…love…_

The blackness disappeared as quickly as it had come. A shining light beamed vibrantly in the murky waters. The light took on the form of a sea horse like creature; she had freckles, crystal blue hair and a large tail fin. Her smile looked reminiscent of Pinkie's, as did her bubbly voice and sunny personality.

Spike and the others looked around through the peculiar lens of a bubble helmet. This bubble allowed them to breathe somehow, and speak without swallowing water. They soon learned that THIS was the Hippogriff's kingdom, and that these sea ponies were the Hippogriffs they had been searching for. Princess Skystar gave them a fairly rushed version of their history.

Whatever was happening and whoever these sea ponies are, Spike knew one thing for sure: he was happy to be alive. Twilight, Rarity; all of his friends were alive and well and for the moment, that's all that matters.

The sea ponies' queen, Novo her name was, she revealed a mystical pearl that seemed to be the source of all their fishy powers and how they avoided the Storm King for so long. Twilight seemed especially interested in that shiny trinket.

Before they knew it, magic seeped out of the pearl like a living stream of heavenly light. The energy washed over the 6 ponies and lone dragon. Suddenly, everyone's legs and tails started merging into some kind of…fish fins!

Spike blinked in spellbound awe. But his gawking didn't last too long, because it was happening to him too. He felt his body tingle all over. New sensations and feelings popped all around his body, like someone was pulling him inside out and expanding him at the same time.

"What…Is…HAPPENING?!" he exclaimed.

Spike had transformed into a pufferfish. His legs and arms had sucked into a balloon like body, which was covered with spiky quills and two translucent green flippers on the sides of his rotund form. Spike's eyes bugged out absurdly. He wondered if this is what Applejack felt that time he pumped her full of air like a balloon; back when he was serving a life debt to her.

He shamefully groaned at the expected giggles coming from his female friends. It was unbearably humiliating. Once again, the dragon (well a pufferfish now) felt like a joke at the universe's expense. Spike was unable to help his friends out with their mission, except to have a good laugh.

The pouting purple fish looked at his friends, admiring them in all their majestically, transformed splendor. They looked as if they had always belonged to the sea, as if this was their true state. Even with fins and flippers, they proved there was no form or magical state they couldn't excel at. From breezies, to humans, to super heroes, to even as sea ponies, Spike however only proved to be good at looking like a fool in all those cases. He hated looking like such a ridiculous goof in front of the violet haired mare he cherished.

Spike sighed irritably. The former dragon shook his head, staring miserably at his even-more radiant looking crush as she admired her wondrous new flippers.

 _Maybe I would have been better off drowning; at least then Rarity wouldn't have seen me looking like…this. I look like an idiot, like a total clown. Might as well been a clownfish. But look at her! She's even more beautiful as a sea pony. Rarity's so majestic and-and stunning. Who knew fins and flippers could look so amazing on a pony. It even looks like she has diamonds in her fins._

 _Then look at me._

 _I look like a doofus-faced beach ball with spikes. At least as a dragon I could breathe fire, now all I can do is stick people with painful quills. Yeah…don't I look oh-so useful? Why does the universe keep doing this to me? I'm a dragon for crying out loud, how does that translate to pufferfish or dog? That Equestria High school human world doesn't make a lick of sense. Girls with magical wings and tails can appear in a world without magic but dragons have to be puny little dogs? That's messed up._

 _It's hard enough being understood as a dragon that lives with ponies, now I got to deal with this cruel kick in the drawers. I really hope we can get this pearl thing to change us back and help fight the Storm king because I don't think I can stand being this chubby guppy for much longer._

* * *

The gang was regurgitated back on land from the Hippogriff's kingdom after Twilight was caught trying to steal the pearl. Thankfully, they had been returned to their original forms, but now they were without any means of combating the Storm King's forces and rescuing their friends. Twilight had betrayed the trust of her friends, now they were at odds with each other.

Spike hated seeing this; he hated it as much as he hated being a pufferfish.

Twilight, the very mare that had raised him since he first hatched, had manipulated her friends into distracting the Hippogriffs. This was not the Twilight he knew. He could scarcely begin to imagine the toll all this pressure and anxiety had taken on her. Seeing her argue with Pinkie was just…sad.

The dragon felt like the fire in his belly was turning cold and withering away. He never had seen Twilight and Pinkie get like that, and he never thought he would…until now. The anger and mistrust proved to be too much. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity abandoned Twilight on the beach. She was left there; dejected and spiritless.

Spike couldn't believe this was really happening. He wanted to call his friends back, to remind them they had to stick together and rise above this, but deep down he couldn't blame them. This Storm King stuff was turning Twilight into some pony else. He knew it was wrong of her to steal the pearl, but he couldn't leave Twilight.

 _Guys…Rarity…please…no. We all need to stick together. I know Twilight made a really big mistake, but I can't just leave her. She needs me and I need her. We've been together since the beginning. It's always been me and her; even before we met any of you guys. I'm sorry Rarity, everyone but…I can't leave her, I-I just can't._

The diminutive dragon returned to aid his pony parent as best he could. He didn't know what to say or what to do but he had to try.

How's that old saying go?

 _When it rains, it pours_.

Spike had been captured by one of the Storm King's bulky, hairy goons. Tempest had finally found them. He silenced the fire breather and distracted Twilight long enough to be locked in a pony sized metallic cage. The bars repelled and absorbed Twilight's magic, making it impossible for her to escape.

Spike set the creature's forearm ablaze and managed to escape. He hated leaving Twilight in that awful cage, that look of horror in her eyes just killed him inside. But the dragon knew that he needed all the help he could get if he was going to get her free. Argument or not, friends stick by each other's side until the end.

 _Gotta tell everyone, gotta get their help; can't leave Twilight like that! I know we don't have any back up or elements of harmony or any other magical fix it all thingies, but we HAVE to do something. I just hope some pony has a plan because I am freaking right the buck out of my mind right now!_

Spike finally made it to his wandering friends. He quickly explained to them the situation and insisted they mount a rescue at once. Unfortunately, everyone else was fresh out of plans and didn't have a clue where to begin.

That is until a sickeningly familiar, feline voice rang a few bells.

 _Capper…_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in…HIMSELF!" Rarity bitterly snapped.

As if things weren't bad enough. To say Spike was annoyed to see the orange feline once again was a gross understatement. The memories of his womanizing flirtations with his beloved Rarity, coupled with the fact he tried to sell his friends like property AND leading Tempest to their location caused Spike's blood to boil like lava. Everything about Capper made his tail twist into a knot.

 _What does that smooth talking slime ball want this time? I am SO not in the mood for him! Well, I never was in the mood for him to begin with actually…but that's not the point!_

The slick con artist explained he wanted to help rescue Twilight and the others ponies. It seems he was no more a fan of the Storm King then they were. The ponies didn't have much time to think about the sincerity of his intentions though. Twilight was in immediate danger and they still needed all the help they could get.

Captain Celaeno and the other pirates were here too. The faint, familiar, giggly sound of Skystar's voice could be heard echoing from the murky waters. She emerged, soaring from the water on wings more expected of a Hippogriff. It appears that Skystar had forgiven Twilight's lapse in judgment and defied her mother in order to come and help them. Skystar even reverted back to her Hippogriff form so she could fight on land.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow all seemed to agree that with their new friends, they might just have a chance. Spike wasn't so sure. They needed some major firepower to fight Tempest and the Storm King, and one of their new _friends_ was about as trust worthy as Queen Chrysalis. The idea of working with Capper after his shady stunt filled Spike with dread.

"That's it, huh? We didn't make friends with anypony else?" Spike said dryly; grumbling under his breath.

 _So this is all we got, huh? Our entire plan rests on a bunch of bird pirates, a womanizing cat and the Hippogriff version of Pinkie Pie. Sigh…we are so doomed._

But then he remembered the look on Twilight's face, the broken, mortified look on her face when Tempest stole her away. Like it or not, Spike had to squash his differences with Capper and work with him and the others to save everyone from becoming slaves to a tyrannical nut job's evil empire.

 _Well, like the song says…we got this…_ together _._

* * *

The pirates emerged from the cake like a cream coated jack-in-the-box. The ponies tossed off their unlocked collars and entered the fray. They had hoped they'd make it all the way to the castle so they could surprise the King himself, but Grubber's appetite had exposed them and left them with no choice but to attack now.

Spike smiled mischievously. He always admired his friend's ability to overcome the most impossible odds. Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack held their own without any difficulty; even Fluttershy and Pinkie were kicking their fair share of bad guy booty.

The drake cringed slightly at the maddening look on Pinkie's face. All she's doing is pelting a goon with a barrage of cupcakes and she's making it look terrifying!

 _It's freaky how scary that silly pony can be sometimes._

Skystar and the pirates managed to hold off the bulk of the forces so they could make a break for the castle. More guards with more weapons were crawling out of the woodwork. The group found themselves backed into a corner with no way out…except through them.

"Say, aren't you a _fire_ breathing dragon?" Capper mused.

As much as the purple dragon hated to admit it, that sneaky cat just gave him a brilliant idea. Spike's fire had helped his friends in tough times in the past, so why not now? He just couldn't believe he didn't think of using it earlier!

Spike allowed himself to be used as a living flamethrower by the cat he disliked so intensely. It was a little humiliating, but he'd do anything for Twilight and his friends. The green flames scorched the guards into a panicky retreat.

Now there was only the Storm King himself left to deal with. The bad guys were armed with all the Alicorn magic in Equestria, and they have Twilight as a hostage. Spike just hoped his adoptive mom could hold on until they got up there.

Pinkie decided the best way to get to Twilight fast enough was with her cake cannon. The colorful ponies crammed themselves tightly into the frosting filled blaster. Everyone looked cramped and uncomfortable…except for Pinkie; she looked like she's been waiting to do this all day.

 _I'm just hoping we don't die from this crazy cannon, just so we can die in battle against a crazed monkey guy with the mega powered pitchfork!_

KABOOM!

The cannon launched the 5 ponies and 1 dragon clear across the swarms of goon's still marching and guarding Canterlot castle like a fortress. Screaming through the skies, the colorful band of friends finally made it to the top of the castle. There stood the Storm King, Tempest and Twilight Sparkle. Her relieved smile was equally shared among her loyal and loving friends.

The final battle begins here.

* * *

Another day, another climactic battle won. The Storm King is no more, Tempest redeemed herself and the Friendship festival can finally resume. Equestria was safe once again.

"Heh yeah…I totally knew it was all going to work out…totally," Spike wheezed; groaning as he clutched his chest.

The young dragon felt like he had been put through the wringer. Though his friends had done the bulk of the work (like always), Spike still felt like he had gone through just as much with his own experiences.

Between Capper flirting with Rarity, being turned into that stupid pufferfish and trudging across lands unknown to save everyone from a horrible fate; Spike was pooped. But despite all of that, they were home and they were safe. He never felt so grateful and so happy to be the festival's MC; announcing the main musical act for the Festival of Friendship.

"Every pony put your hooves together for…SONGBIRD SERENADE!" Spike shouted into the microphone.

The cream colored Pegasus jauntily took the stage. Her tangled, multicolored mess of gold and black locks concealed her eyes. Pulsating tunes started blasting from the vibrating speakers. Ponies cheered thunderously. Songbird's head started to bounce to the beat, the massive pink bow on her head bobbing along.

As Spike left the stage and joined the party, he took a moment to truly appreciate what he was seeing. Twilight, the princesses, all of his friends (both old and new), Tempest, even Grubber and the Storm King's goons; they were all dancing together. Everyone had a smile on their face; everyone was having a good time.

Queen Novo was establishing connections with Princess Celestia, which means the Hippogriffs would most likely come out of their secret watery home. Celaeno and her crew were free to be whatever kind of pirates they want to be now. Spike's eyes widened in surprise, he saw a rather spiffy looking new cape and hat on Capper.

"Wow nice duds! I wonder where he-"

The dragon's voice dropped suddenly. Rarity, as usual, was cozying right by Capper's side; flashing him smiles and giggling attractively.

"Oh…yeah…g-g-guess I should have figured that…yeah."

The deafening screams from the party seemed to slowly fade out. Spike's ears heard nothing but silence; it spread throughout his body like a virus. It was a brief moment of silence but it felt like an eternity. Slowly but gradually, he could hear Songbird's music elevating in his twitching ears. As selfish as it sounded, Spike couldn't help but think Songbird's song was about him and the love he had for the ivory beauty in purple curls. Her lyrics hummed angelically in his weary soul; providing little comfort.

 _I know you, you're a special one_

 _Some see crazy where I see love_

He knew she was special, as was his love for her. Spike's love was always doubted, questioned; even scrutinized. The world always seemed like it was against his heart's desire, or worse; just indifferent to it, but deep down, he always looked at her through lenses of pure, unquestionable love.

 _You fall so low but shoot so high_

 _Big dreamers shoot for open sky_

Even if they weren't of different ages or races, Spike knew it was still a long shot. Rarity was out of his league and it was obvious from the beginning. He never gave up though. He always thought if Rarity could see him once, just _once_ the way he sees her then maybe…maybe something could shine between them.

 _So much life in those open eyes_

 _So much depth, you look for the light_

Watching her smile, laugh, dance; it was always a beautiful sight to behold. The young drake wished he could have that same effect on her. If Twilight and his friends only knew how many nights he had wished on shooting stars, how many times he wanted to make Rarity smile the way Capper made her smile.

 _But when your wounds open, you will cry_

 _You'll cry out now and you'll question why_

Was this always how it was going to turn out? Was he always destined to be left in the shadow of a lover that Rarity would choose over him? Perhaps it was crazy to think they would ever end up happily ever after, I suppose that's why it usually happens in fairy tales.

As he stood there, watching her with him; it made the dragon wonder: did he dislike Capper because he tricked Rarity with his smooth charms, because she fell for them, or because deep down…he dreaded that Capper had a better shot with her than he did?

 _I can see a rainbow_

 _In your tears as they fall on down_

 _I can see your soul grow_

 _Through the pain as they hit the ground_

 _I can see a rainbow_

 _In your tears as the sun comes out_

 _As the sun comes out_

Spike sighed miserably. He had to accept reality, his lips would never taste Rarity's; doomed to only taste the lonely tears he'd leave behind. "At least one of us gets to be happy," he said; smiling weakly.

He went back to doing what he always did best: having a good time with everyone and not letting anyone know how much this was hurting him.

Spike was feeling a bit thirsty, looked like Grubber and Pinkie finally left the food table to do some sugar pumped dancing. He waddled towards the punch bowl and grabbed the largest cup he could find. Spike filled it up to the top and tossed a few gemstones into the pink liquid. He guzzled it down in two gulps; crunching the gems loudly with a sour frown on his face.

"Now that is some heavy juice packing there my friend," Capper said. His cocky voice felt like a drill against Spike's grinding teeth. The slippery feline sneaked up behind Spike when he wasn't looking. The dragon would be impressed with the cat's ninja stealth if he didn't dislike him so much. "This firecracker is going seriously off the chain. Didn't think a sad face at such a shindig was even possible. How about Capper lends you a friendly ear and you tell me all about what troubles ya, eh Chili Pepper?" he said in his usual suave and annoying manner.

"Not interested," Spike bluntly replied.

"Hey, come on now, chillness please. Don't tell me you're still sore from my limited run as a con artist, are you? I thought we were cool after the whole flamethrower maneuver," Capper said calmly.

"You mean when you used me as a prop? Yeah, that was the highlight of my day," he griped sarcastically.

Capper anxiously stretched his new cloak collar. A nervous smile stretched across his whiskered features. "Fair point, now I know we got off on the wrong paw but I just want to make sure you and I are-"

"Were _fine_ and so am I; end of discussion. Just let me drink and deal with this alone," the dragon said through gritted teeth.

"Now hold the scroll there Chili Pepper, that ain't right. What's gotten you so bent out of-"

Capper's words trailed off into a slow pause. Spike was staring sorrowfully across the room; locking onto his beloved pony with deadly accuracy. Capper's jade orbs danced between Spike and the target locked squarely in his line of sight. He looked back and forth between the two and then looked to his dashing new cape and hat he just received.

"Oooooooooooh, I see," he said slyly.

Spike raised a curious eyebrow. He wanted to know what the slick feline was sounding so smug about. He turned to look at Capper, and then followed where he was looking. The young dragon immediately regretted it. He figured it out.

"Ever hear of the green eyed monster of jealously big man? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's _you_ right about now," Capper commented.

"Even if what you're saying is true, which I doubt, what's the point? You already got her drooling over you so just be with her and be happy. I don't need to hear you rubbing you're victory in my face like this," Spike grumbled. He filled his cup again and took another hefty swig.

"Let's turn back the clock there for a minute, okay? No one is drooling over anyone and I sure as Heck ain't claiming any so-called victory. I got no dibs on your woman," the cat said; trying to calmly assure the dragon his fears were unfounded.

"Ha, I wish she was," he sighed pitifully. Spike placed his glass on the table and started to walk away. Capper's long tail snagged him like a lasso and quickly pulled him back. "Why are you doing this? What do you expect me to say, huh? It doesn't matter how I feel about her, what matters is it's clear how she feels about you. That's all there is to it…I just have to accept it," Spike said.

"Look, I won't lie and say she isn't one of the most fetching beauties these eyes have ever been blessed to behold. But all this smooth talking is just that; talking. I'm not snuggling my heart with hers, at least not in the way you think it is," he explained.

"Then why, why do you keep saying all that fancy romantic stuff to her if you don't mean anything by it?" Spike inquired.

"You've seen my crib. If you don't got muscle, money or some kind of mojo working, that town will steal you blind and eat you alive…figuratively and literally sometimes. My silver tongue is the only thing that's kept my 9 lives in tact all this time. I schmoozed and swindled so much it became second nature to me; you could say it's like a reflex. Rarity clearly likes that kind of sweet talking so I've been keeping it up just to keep her smiling," Capper confessed.

"But doesn't that mean you love her, isn't that what love is all about?" Spike asked.

"Buddy, love comes in all shapes and colors; sizes and flavors. I got no right to tell you what's love and what isn't. I'm not even sure if I know what love is myself. I like to think love is what we _feel_ love is and it's something only you, yourself and you can tell for sure. All I can say with absolute certainty is that my words are a whole lot of snapping and crackling, but no popping," the cat mused cryptically.

"Say what now?"

"Heh, what I'm saying is I don't love Rarity…not the way you clearly do; Chili Pepper," Capper said; smiling confidently.

"You think I…I mean you really…you really actually believe me when I say I love her?" he asked, pleasantly surprised. No one else had ever taken his feelings seriously before.

"You all trusted in me when I gave you zero reason to do so, it would be most un-cool if I didn't give you the same courtesy. Even if the whole world doesn't believe you, believe in yourself. Listen to your heart before you listen to others. Just some good advice from a good friend," he said with a wink.

" _Quite_ a good friend if you ask me," Spike said in a sing-song voice. Capper teasingly elbowed him, chuckling at Spike's impersonation of the cat's earlier musical number.

With a newfound surge of courage, Spike thanked Capper for his advice and headed back into the fray. He noticed several party goers had already gone home. It was a good thing. Now there were fewer bodies to maneuver through. Rarity was talking to the other girls, giggling in her typical; melodious voice. Spike bit his lip. He felt his claws clenching tightly, sweat building up inside his quaking palms.

Rarity wasn't aware of the dragon's approach, but Pinkie Pie was. She looked at him and saw the anxiety billowing in his emerald eyes. He looked so scared, like he had mustered all the courage the world had to offer inside his chest and was one misstep away from turning back. Pinkie remembered the "secret" she Pinkie-promised to keep for Spike. She smiled warmly at him, nodding knowingly.

"Okay every pony, this has been super-duper fun but I have something VERY important that I need all of your help with. It's very SERIOUS you see," she said dramatically.

"Well what is it darling?" Rarity inquired.

"Oh nonononononononono, not you" she interjected; pressing her hoof firmly into Rarity's nose. The other ponies were quite visibly confused. "It's just one, small thing. Not a Rarity thing, but something that has a thing to do with this thing, after I started that thing, and before I can wing that thing I need a thing from Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack to get all my things set in the right thing so the best thing can become a thing; even though it's always been a thing but not a thing everyone's known about," Pinkie rambled.

"Oookay so then let's go do that…thing," Rainbow said; clearly just as lost as the others.

Without waiting for anymore expected answers, Pinkie shoveled her friends out of sight with her hooves. She looked back at Spike and gave him a supportive wink.

"Thank you," he mouthed silently to his pink friend.

"Okaaaaaay, that was strange even for her. What in the world was-Oh! Spikey Wiky, there you are. I had wondered where you had gotten off to," Rarity said; squeaking slightly in surprise.

Spike could feel his insides flutter with dozens of butterflies, his face burning red with rosy red blushes; an unfortunate side effect Rarity continued to have on him. He twisted his tail as if he was wringing it out to dry. The nervous drake quickly ceased his nervous behaviors. He didn't come here to stand and stutter in front of her all night; he came to finally tell her how he truly felt about her.

"Darling, is something the matter? You look frightfully stressed. You didn't drink too much punch, did you?" Rarity sweetly inquired.

"No-no…well yeah kind of but-but that's not the reason for all…this…I uh, have something I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you way sooner but then we had the whole 'invaded and running for our lives' thing and now…here we are," Spike babbled.

"Yes Spike, here we are: you and me," she said affirmably; batting her lavishly decorated eyelashes at him.

Rarity was right; they somehow had ended up alone. Every pony, pirate and storm goon was elsewhere, doing other things and enjoying other activities. The universe had spread the crowds apart and given the lone dragon and fashionista space to speak, heart to thumping heart.

"We've been in a lot of hairy situations before, fought bad guys, saved Equestria; all kinds of crazy stuff. But when you guys were all hugging and the Storm King was about to throw that stone grenade thing, it made me realize how close everything could have ended before I had the chance," Spike said solemnly.

"The chance for what, Spikey Wiky?" Rarity politely asked.

In the background, Songbird was preparing the finale for her last song of the night. The Crusaders could be seen squealing with anticipation. Devices surrounding the stage were packed with colorful fireworks; seconds away from being launched for the show's climactic finish.

Spike felt his throat tremble with fear. This was it, now or never. He had to tell her right here…right now. The young dragon closed his eyes tightly, took a depth breath and opened his mouth to say what his heart has always longed to say.

"Rarity I…I was worried I didn't get a chance to tell you that…that I…"

KABOOM!

" _I love you."_

The drake spoke the words but couldn't hear them flowing from his quaking lips. He first thought it was his nerves finally getting him; being so tense he didn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. But as he opened his eyes to the colorful spectacle sparkling dazzlingly above all, Rarity looked perplexed. Spike felt his heart lump into his throat. It felt like it split in two, right there in his gasping, parted lips.

"She…she didn't hear me," he moaned brokenly.

"I'm sorry, did you say something darling? I couldn't hear over those thundery fireworks."

Spike shook his gloominess off and quickly composed himself. If she didn't hear, he didn't dare want to let her know how deeply this harsh truth wounded him. "Um nothing, n-n-nothing at all, just-just forget it. No big deal really," he hastily answered.

"That's strange. It sounded quite important just a moment ago, are you sure you haven't been enjoying the festival a bit too strongly?" she asked; emphasizing her concern.

"Yeah-yeah that's probably what's happening. I did have something to talk to you about, but I think all the singing and partying and just everything that happened…it made me forget…maybe I'm just super tired," Spike said. He hung his head in defeat.

Another chance, another failure.

"That's a pity. I was hoping to ask you back to my shop for some late night tea, but if you're too tired…" she said slyly. Her rising smile and suggestive tone almost went over Spike's head.

"Wait what? Y-y-you mean you want me to have some tea…with you…just you and-and me?" he stuttered innocently.

"But of course. This party has been simply divine but I'm quite done with all the hooting and hollering for one night. I find I sleep better when I'm calmed and relaxed, and nothing calms me down like a charming cup of tea with an even more charming young companion by my side," she purred fondly.

"But-but shouldn't you be asking Capper? I mean you guys looked all-"

"Cozy?" Spike wasn't sure that was the word he'd use but he shrugged and nodded yes. Rarity's melodious giggles calmed the dragon's nerves down miraculously fast. "Capper's a good friend Spike. Granted, so are you but you and I have gone through considerably more together. I'm not the kind of lady that offers a date to just any pony, or any cat in this case," she explained casually.

Rarity started heading towards her boutique. Her hips swayed in an almost hypnotic fashion, though to Spike, they always managed to blind him with their flaunting curves. His glossed over green eyes sparked back to life upon hearing the word "date" tossed out there.

Did he really hear her correctly? Did she really say the word date? Was she offering? Is he blowing his chance by not answering her? What. Is. Happening?!

"D-d-d-d-did you s-s-s-say," he paused to take a hefty gulp, "d-d-date?" The young drake was so flabbergasted by that four letter word; he swore he felt like he was going to pass out right then and there.

The fetching mare paused suddenly. She turned her head back to Spike, sapphire blues sparkling with curiosity. "Oh? Perhaps I'm not the only one who's hearing needs some fine tuning," she teased. Rarity fluttered a flirtatious wink Spike's way before continuing onto her home.

Spike's eyes sparkled like emerald green supernovas. The blushing that warmed his cheeks grew wider and brighter, stretching across his ear to ear smile.

 _Maybe she did hear what I said, maybe she didn't. I don't think she'd tell me if I asked though. You know, maybe its best I don't know. It doesn't really matter right now, what really matters is she invited me over for tea…not Capper, not Twilight, no one else but me…just me. All this time I've been doing little things with her and for her, she's got to be noticing something, right? I'm the one she clung to when Fluttershy scared us all on Nightmare Night, I'm the one she asked to help her with designing her "Simple Ways" fashion; I've always been there._

 _That's got to mean something. Why else would she keep doing it? Why else would the universe keep putting us in situations like this again and again? She hasn't said she'll return my romantic feelings, but she hasn't said no or tried to stop my crush from growing either. Maybe it's all just been building up to this moment, to this start to (hopefully) something more. I'd like to think others see it too. And these others, there out there; supporting me in this, like they've got my back even though I can't see them. Maybe one day…they'll write stories and pictures about us and they'll start to believe in it, believe in us…together…like I do._

"Spiiiiiiiike, you're not going to keep a lady waiting now; are you?" she said spiritedly.

The daydreaming dragon shook his all-consuming thoughts off and focused back on the mare at hand, his smile never fading. She looked back at him, smiling in return. Her hoof was extended outwardly; awaiting her escort to lend his claw. He quickly hopped after his beloved fashionista and proudly wrapped his warm claw across her hoof with chivalrous grace.

"Certainly not, my lady…certainly not," he happily replied.

THE END

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know and if you think something needed fixing, please let me know that too! Reviews, comments, questions and concerns are all greatly appreciated. Bye for now!  
_


End file.
